


Under The Moonlight

by captainofthecity, Sheissostrange



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainofthecity/pseuds/captainofthecity, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheissostrange/pseuds/Sheissostrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's STILL Mojito Monday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> You know those stories where you write a line and a half or so and fold the paper over and the next person only sees a word or two and they have to write their own bit.. and so on.. and no one really knows what's going on?
> 
> That's what this is. And we added alcohol to the mix. More of it than the first story.
> 
> Enjoy. Or don't.

One of the things Milton loved to do with Philip was take walks around Woodbury after everyone else had gone to sleep. Tonight they walked arm in arm and Milton felt like he should say something to cheer Philip up. 

He walked over to Philip and grabbed his hand. "Come with me, I have something to show you," Milton said as he smiled. Philip was not in the mood for Milton's Tea party. 

It was a beautiful, clear night and for the moment it was easy to forget all the madness outside the walls of their town. Philip kissed Milton’s hand and smiled sweetly at him. It was also easy to forget the bad things Philip had done.. at least it was for Milton. 

“Do you know how many marshmallows you can fit in your mouth?" Milton looked up at Philip confused by the question. 

"Ummm...I really don't know what that has to do with anything," Milton answered. 

"It lets me know how big your mouth is...you know..." Philip said with a wink. 

Milton stared at him, unsure of how to answer, and said, "All I know is I want to stay here forever with you. I want us to be safe.. and happy. Together.” 

The world was falling apart and it was taking its toll on them. No matter what, they knew it was only a matter of time before they were caught giving each other blowjobs in the storage room. 

Philip didn't care. He told Milton to meet him in the storage room at midnight and asked him to bring along Penny so they could have a picnic and do family stuff. Things. 

They just wanted to be a family, and there under the moonlight, anything seemed possible. 

With a brush of his hand along Milton’s face, Philip smiled and said, “Should we head back now?" 

"Not yet, let's sit here under the moonlight a bit longer." 

They sat cuddled together, enjoying the quiet.


End file.
